


Watermelon Crawl

by Lindnjean



Series: Star Trek Stories [4]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:33:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26061976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindnjean/pseuds/Lindnjean
Series: Star Trek Stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891939





	Watermelon Crawl

You were so excited to be assigned onto the USS Enterprise. It's the newest ship in the starfleet! You get on the shuttle and hold on tight. Wow look at them stars. Growing up in rural Georgia you saw lots of stars but not like this. You weren't born in Georgia you were born in Michigan but you moved when you 16 to Georgia to live with your grandma when your parents died. You have a slight accent and only if you're yelling or angry does it become pronounced. You're gonna be an engineer. Your pa taught you everything about fixing things but it's always come natural to you. You can fix anything even broken bones. You were a doctor on earth before you wanted to become an engineer. You can diagnose someone just by looking at them. It's a natural talent. You hope you don't have to use it seeing as you'll be in engineering instead of MedBay. You're in your red uniform dress and your own black cowboy boots and black cowboy hat. You're legs are long and look like they go on for miles. You walk straight down to engineering. You spot someone "Hello I'm looking for a Mr. Montgomery Scott?" "That'd be me lass. Are ye my new Lt.?" "Yes Sir. Lt. Jaelyn Thorn at your service. But between you and me I like to be called Jae." "And I like to be called Scotty." "Then I shall call you Scotty. So what are we doing first?" "First we have to go do our physicals in Medbay or Bones will be after us with hypos." "Bones?" "Oh, uh Dr. McCoy, we call him Bones." "Because he's a doctor?" "No because my ex-wife left me with nothing but my bones. Scotty you're late for your physical." Scotty sighs "I know I know but I was waiting for the shuttle to arrive with my new Lt." Bones turns looks at you and asks "I'm guessing that's you darlin'?" "Yes sir that'd be me." his eyes widen "Are you from Georgia?" "Yes sir. Where in Georgia are you from?" "Rind county." Your eyes widen "That's my county! What little town you from?" He answers. Your eyes widen "No way that's the next town over from me!" Scotty clears his throat "Hate ta ruin yer conversation but can we do our physicals the ships waiting to leave after they've been completed?" Bones answers "Right. Follow me." You both follow him. That was the start of two beautiful friendships. You and Scotty, and you and Leo. You call him Leo not Bones and both him and Scotty call you Jae, whilst everyone else just calls you Lt. Thorn. Now you've been friends for a year. The captain likes to hit on you but you shut that shit down. "No Jim I don't want to know what I remind you of, now if you excuse me I'm needed in Medbay." You walk and go to medbay. Leo has asked for your help with a sick half Andorian half Orion male. You enter medbay and take one look at the male. You raise an eyebrow. You motion Bones over "So what does he have?" "Bird flu. Don't know how the hell he got it but it's what it is." "Bird flu? Like the old earth disease?" You nod. "Ask him if he's eaten a raw bird lately." "You really want me to ask him that?" "Fine I'll do it." "Voulan Ch'vholer. I am Lt. Jaelyn Thorn I assist Dr. McCoy when asked. You see I have a special gift. I can diagnose anyone just by looking at them. And when your case stumped him he asked for my help. Mr. Ch'vholer you have bird flu. It's a very old disease from earth that hasn't been around in ages. So I have to ask have you eaten any raw birds lately?" He blushes. "It was a dare." You sigh. "Very well we do have the treatment for bird flu but because of your genetic makeup we have no idea if it will work. I leave you Dr. McCoy's capable hands." You smile and turn to Leo "That's how you do it." "Why ain't you a Georgia Peach." "Why yes I am Leonard." You turn and stroll back to Engineering to help Scotty. You're humming Watermelon Crawl by Tracy Byrd. You start to sway your hips without noticing you walk into engineering softly singing the song. Scotty stops when he hears your boots heading this way. He looks around and just stops and stares. You're in your uniform dress with black cowboy boots swaying your hips to a song you're singing. He's just mesmerized by your swaying hips. When you get close enough he shakes his head and pretends he wasn't watching you. You smirk and walk right up behind him. "So Scotty you wanna learn the watermelon crawl?" He gulps. You pull him up "Come on Scotty it'll be fun" He just sighs "I'm gonna regret this but okay." You start to sing Watermelon Crawl again. "I was driving through Georgia in late July On a day hot enough to make the Devil sigh I saw a homemade sign written in red Rind County Watermelon Festival Ahead Well, I wasn't in a hurry so I slowed down Took a two lane road to a one horse town There was a party going on when I got there I heard a welcome speech from a small town mayor He said we got a hundred gallons of sweet red wine Made from the biggest watermelons on the vine Help yourself to some but obey the law If you drink don't drive do the watermelon crawl When the band started playing the watermelon queen said Let me show you something that you ain't never seen She grabbed me by the arm said come on let's go She dipped down spun around and doe-see-doed She rocked back on her heels dropped down to her knees Crawled across the floor then she jumped back on her feet She wiggled and she giggled beat all you ever saw Said this is how you do the watermelon crawl She said we got a hundred gallons of sweet red wine Made from the biggest watermelons on the vine Help yourself to some but obey the law If you drink don't drive do the watermelon crawl" You and Scotty both don't notice Bones coming down to talk to you. Bones just stands and is bewitched by your voice and watching you teach Scotty how to Watermelon Crawl. You're still singing "Well if you're ever down in Georgia round about July If you ain't in a hurry then you oughta stop by I can guarantee that you're gonna have a ball Learning how to do the watermelon crawl Well we got a hundred gallons of sweet red wine Made from the biggest watermelons on the vine Help yourself to some but obey the law If you drink don't drive do the watermelon crawl Do the watermelon crawl Have fun you all Do the watermelon crawl" You finish singing. You start laughing. "That was fun." "That was beautiful darlin'." You look up at Leo's voice "oh how long ya'll been standin' there?" "Bout half way through the Watermelon Crawl." You smile "Well do you know how to Watermelon Crawl Leo?" "Sure do." "Then dance with us. I need help teachin' Scotty here how to do it. Maybe if we show him first it'll be easier to teach him." "Whatever ya say Georgia Peach." You giggle. You both dance while you sing and Scotty watches "Aye lassie I think I can do it now." So you dance with Scotty and he has it down. "Good job Scotty!" You hug him "You know what there's a talent show coming up I'm thinking wee three should show everyone how to Watermelon Crawl." Leo groans "Here we go again." Scotty says "Sure lassie." You turn to Leo "Oh Leo lighten up it'll be fun." "Sure it will be ya Georgia Peach." You giggle "it will I promise." He rolls his eyes "Fine" "Yes." So it's time for the talent show. "Now it's Lt. Thorn, Scotty, and Bones next." You come on with a headset mic because you'll be singing while you all dance. "Now the boys are a little shy so why don't we show them some love." They all clap and Bones and Scotty come out dressed in their country best just like you. Well Scotty is wearing jeans and borrowed a hat from Bones. You smile "So wee three are gonna show you what a Watermelon Crawl is. I hope you like it." Your accent comes out while you're singing. The boys keep up great. You finish the song. You all take a bow with your hats in your hands. You put them back on with the applause. You smile at your two best friends. "And the winner is Thorn, Scotty, and Bones with the Watermelon Crawl!" You smile and laugh with your friends. "Well I'll be danged a Georgia Peach, A Georgia Boy, and a Scotsman won the talent contest with the Watermelon Crawl."


End file.
